SEGA Sonic the Hedgehog
by InTheNightlight
Summary: An adaption to the famous arcade game, SEGASonic the Hedgehog.


SEGA owns Sonic.

Sonic the hedgehog was running around Green Hill when he spotted a red-shelled armadillo sitting on a cliff. When Sonic was about to ask the armadillo's name, the shelled animal jumped into the air and over the cliff. He came back up with a buddy—a flying squirrel.

"Just a little higher, Ray!" The armadillo called to the young rodent.

The young rodent, apparently called Ray, lifted his friend higher. "Okay Mighty!"

The armadillo, called Mighty, let go of the squirrel's hands when he was just a few feet above Sonic. He curled into a ball and fell over the rough cliff face. A crash was heard and Ray fell after him.

Down at the bottom of the cliff, Mighty was rubbing his head. "DARNIT! THIS STUPID COCONUT WON'T COME DOWN!"

Sonic jumped down and Sonic Spinned the coconut stem off the tree. He caught it in midair and handed it to Mighty. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Mighty put the coconut on a rock and karate chopped it. His hand hit the top and the coconut separated into 3 pieces. He handed a piece to Sonic, then Ray, then took one for himself.

"I guess that's why your name is Mighty!" Sonic said.

"That name? That's just what people call me. My real name is Daniel. People call me 'Mighty' because I'm strong." Mighty said.

"My name's Ray. Mighty and I have known each other forever. He's my idol." Ray said, sipping the coconut milk through a straw. Suddenly a large package fell down. "Did Santa come early?"

"It's addressed to: 'Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.' Don'tcha think it's odd to send us a package when we just met?" Sonic pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." Mighty said, raising his fists.

"I have an explanation. Santa knows everything." The young flying rodent said.

Sonic jumped up and sonic-spinned the ropes off. Inside was a giant, Eggman head shaped cage. "Run!"

The chase broke off. The cage was chasing our 3 favorite anthromorphic mascots. Sonic was extremely surprised that they could keep up. Usually only his 2 best friends named Miles Prower A.K.A. Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna A.K.A. Guardian Knuckles, the guardian of the large, green Master Emerald could tie him in a race, unincluding Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, and Mecha Sonic. The cage was getting closer! Ray tripped.

"RAY!" Mighty yelled, concerned for his best friend. This caused them both to be captured. Sonic, feeling concerned for his two new friends, jumped in, too.

A few minutes later…

"You could have gone for help, but Oh, NO! You just HAD to get captured, too. NOW WHAT!?" Mighty said sarcastically, glaring at Sonic.

"Hey! Don't blame ME! You went back for Ray, I went back to save BOTH your butts! Don't worry; I've had to deal with Dr. Egghead for the past few years, since I was SEVEN. SEVEN! And look, I'm still alive, aren't I? I'm FIFTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Sonic argued. Mighty and Sonic turned their backs to each other.

Ray felt heartbroken. He had known Mighty for so long, but he couldn't betray Sonic. And if he agreed with Sonic, Mighty would never forgive him. He heard a rumbling sound from behind. He saw that the spiked wall was closing in! There were bars on the other side of the room. THERE WAS NO WAY OUT! …Or was there? There were gaps between the bars big enough for only him to slip through. But he couldn't abandon Sonic and Mighty! "GUYS! YOU CAN QUARREL LATER! Right now, WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" Ray exclaimed, gesturing to the wall.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with that blue backstabber!" Mighty said.

"And I'm not going ANYWHERE with that repulsive, red rodent!" Sonic said.

Ray look from left, to right, to the wall that was only FEET away from where they were. Ray scrambled through the bars. "If you want to die, okay, but I'm out of here!" He ran out the stone door.

"You know, maybe Ray's right…Sorry for calling you repulsive." Sonic apologized.

"That's okay, sorry for calling you a backstabber." Mighty said. They both shook hands and broke the bars using a Sonic-Spin and Mighty's strength. When they went out the door they saw a hole with droplets falling from the edges.

"Hey, where's Ray?" Sonic asked. They began calling his name.

Earlier when Ray left…

"I hope they're all right…" Ray said. When he stepped on the floor where the hole currently was and water spouted from the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray screamed as he was thrown into the air. He began falling and landed unconscious on a rock in the middle of a boiling lake of lava.

Present…

"We've got to find Ray!"

Please reply.


End file.
